deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Fishron VS Kyogre
Description Duke Fishron VS Kyogre can the leviathan of the Hoenn region defeat the Duke of the sea Interlude Wiz: The ocean known for being calm and peaceful Boomstick: Unless their are sharks everywhere! But if your in a video game you will want to stay away from these fish Wiz: Duke Fishron: The Duke of the sea from terraria Boomstick: And Kyogre: The Legendary Whale thing which always makes it rain! Wiz: To make sure that no questions are left unanswered we will not be allowing any EV Training or TM, HM and Move tutor moves or Expert mode Boomstick: Lets get on it Wiz Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE. Duke Fishron *Terraria's ocean music plays* Wiz: Little is known about Duke Fishron... Boomstick: But what we do know is that YOU SHOULD NOT MESS WITH THIS FLYING FISH! Wiz: Duke Fishron is summoned by what else Fishing by using a Truffle Worm. A rare species of worm found deep in the mushroom field. Boomstick: Which is also a pain to not only to find but grab. *Shows a clip of someone finding a Truffle Worm and it escaping* Boomstick: FUCK! Wiz: Right... when you do catch it and fish in the Ocean you'll find this monster. *Boss theme one plays* Boomstick: I don't wanna be that Fisherman Wiz: Smart choice despite it's stupid appearance you will never want to take this thing lightly Boomstick: He can fly, charge into you and breathe bubbles which kinda hurt surprisingly Wiz: He can also breathe a Razorblade Typhoon which can create the Sharknado *Shows Duke Fishron using that move* Boomstck: Sharknado? That sounds stupid. But anyway it creates two tornadoes which hurl sharkrons at you Wiz: Estimating the Sharkrons length and height and comparing it to ordinary Terraria blocks which we say is one meter. We found out that it's height is 3 meters and width is 7 meters. As we compare it to one dirt block and one cubic meter is 1.7 tonnes. We estimate that the Sharkrons will hit with 35.7 tonnes of force. Boomstick: And that isn't even is final form Wiz: When he reaches half health his body will change to a darker shade of green and becomes even more powerful. Boomstick: His Razorblade Typhoons home in he launches bubbles by Peppy Hare: Do a summersult Wiz: And his Sharknado's become Cthulunados which will do more damage. But he does have a weakness he uses his moves in a pattern, which makes his fight very predictable Boomstick: But I wouldn't want it to be the Terrarian who has the fight this monster *Shows Duke Fishron killing a Terrarian* Kyogre *Plays Lilycoves city music in ORAS* Wiz: *Sigh* Hoenn such a relaxing region. So beautiful and calm Boomstick: And sexy gardevoirs Wiz: Shut up Boomstick.I can't find a better place to stay than... *Trainer sends out kyogre* Wiz: Oh shit it's raining. Boomstick: It's just a little rain. *Rain enters Wiz's robot arm which whacks Boomstick* Boomstick OW MY NOSE! Wiz: Sorry, my robotic arm is sensitive to water. *Plays the fight against Primal Kyogre in ORAS* Wiz:Now anyway Kyogre is the Sea Basin pokemon and is a legit Water type. Boomstick: Now that is a whale I wanna keep at my local Aquarium Wiz: Despite being a near 15 foot and weighing at exactly 776 lbs I doubt we'll be seeing this leviathan of a pokemon in a normal Aquarium. Boomstick: *Sighs in disappointment* Wiz: It's stats are monstrous focusing mostly on his Special attack and special defense. It's other stats are just average it's lowest being it's defense and speed. Boomstick: It can learn a huge variety of moves from launching rocks with ancient power, slam onto the opponent with body slam and double edge, fire a beam of ice with Ice beam and an abundance of water based moves. Wiz: It's Ability is Drizzle causing a Rainstorm the moment it is on the field but it won't stay on stage for that long. It can also use calm mind which will increase its already high Special attack and special defense and heal itself with Aqua rig but it will take time. Boomstick: When Kyogre gets serious it bust out its strongest attack Sheer Cold. *Shows it using it on a Groudon* Boomstick: Anything it comes into contact with will freeze to the Knock out or in the case of DEATH BATTLE instant Death. Wiz: But it comes at a price. It only hits 30% of the time and he can only use it 5 times. But it can easily make a dent in the opponents team Boomstick: Are we including the primal form Wiz: Yes claiming it wasn't the trainer who turned it into Primal Kyogre *Shows that cut seen* Boomstick: It's sooo beautiful Wiz: And more powerful it gets 30% more special attack and 20% more special defense Boomstick: It unfortunate it doesn't learn anything new Wiz: Wrong, it learns Origin Pulse a powerful water type move and gets a new ability Primordial Sea which is a much more powerful than Drizzle and stops all other weather moves and abilities. But still has a weakness to Grass and Electric Boomstick: Well don't mess with this monster of a whale Wiz: Leviathan! *Kyogre Roars* Fight *Mushroom Biome theme plays* Shows a Terrarian chasing and failing to catch a Truffle Worm but failing. The Truffle Worm digs all the way to the Cave of Origin and falls into the water. Duke Fishron later senses his favorite meal and swims to the Hoenn Region and charges straight through the walls and eats the Truffle Worm. *Plays Boss theme one* Kyogres eyes slowly begin to open and as he is opening them Duke Fishron charges into him and launches him into Sootoplis City and Rain starts falling from the sky. FIGHT! Kyogre starts off using calm mind and it's Special attack and defense rose. Duke Fishron blows bubbles at Kyogres face and rams straight into it 3 times. Kyogre uses muddy water as it rushes all over Duke Fishron. Kyogre then uses Ice Beam, Duke Fishron swiftly avoids it. Kyogre uses Aqua Ring and sets up anothother Calm Mind. Duke Fishron creates two Sharknado and the Sharkrons launch into him dealing heavy damage destroying the the Pokemon center and Gym. Kyogre uses Ancient Power. Duke Fishrons charges but falls to the ground once hit by the rocks. *All of Kyogres stats get boosted* Duke Fishron with a mad expression his face changes color and eyes start to glow. Duke Fishron lets out a powerful Roar and bubbles splat into Kygres Face and Kyogre lands near the Blue Orb. Kyogre equips it and changed into his Primal Form *VS Primal Kyogre plays* *The Rain gets worse* Kyogre attempts to use Sheer Cold but it misses as Duke Fishron avoids it swiftly by and creates a Cthulunado and launches Sharkrons all the Sharkrons hit Kyogre and Duke Fishron launches Bubbles and charges straight into him tearing him half KO The Rain stops and Duke Fishron returns home Results Boomstick: That was Brutal, show it again Wiz: Kyogre may have more power but Kyogre is slower and can't tank his charges and Sharkrons. Boomstick: Even the Primal Form can't handle Duke Fishrons physical capabilities mostly due to Kyogres Defense stat not rising Kyorgre only method of defense rising is Acient power which is only at 10% of the time Wiz: Especially the Sharkrons which hit with 35 tonnes of force and even if we had EV trained him and taught him TM moves we would have to use Expert Mode Fishron which would have made no different. Boomstick: AND FISHRON CAN FLY looks like Kyogre was just a fish out of water Wiz: The winner is Duke Fishron Next Time on Death battle *Best friend plays* Flowey: Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower YOU IDIOT *Omega Flowey intro is shown* FLOWEY THE FLOWER VS *VS Moon lord theme plays* *Shows clips of Moon Lord attacks the player MOON LORD VS FLOWEY THE FLOWER Advantages and Disadvantages Speed: Fishron > Kyogre Durability: Fishron > Kyogre Strength: Fishron > Kyogre Power: Fishron < Kyogre Mobility: Fishron > Kyogre Intelligence: Fishron = Kyogre Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lord Slicer Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015